


Merry Christmas (Eve)

by madeirablue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Alex and Kelly spend Christmas Eve together before spending Christmas Day with their families.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Merry Christmas (Eve)

**Author's Note:**

> To the Dansen Thirst Squad

Kelly and Alex lounged around wearing matching festive pjs, enjoying a plethora of goodies, and mulled cider. Christmas music played quietly in the background while they watched movies, playfully danced, and basked in their time alone.

After Die Hard finished they finally exchanged gifts. Seeing how well Alex's gifts were wrapped Kelly commented that Alex should do all of the wrapping next year. The remark made the director happy beyond measure.

Kelly was delighted to get a purple cashmere sweater, tickets to a play that the therapist had been wanting to see, and a Newton's cradle for her office as a joke. Alex received a shirt with a stylized D that was very similar to Supergirl's crest with 'Badass' across the back, and cooking lessons for the two of them.

Kelly sat fidgeting with the last gift. It was a flat square box wrapped in green paper with a red and white striped bow. 

Alex took Kelly's hand, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Kelly bit her lip. "I ummm...I..." 

She shook her head not quite sure how to explain what she was feeling.

Moving the package out of the way Alex scooted over and cradled Kelly's face in her hands. Gazing into big brown eyes she smiled.

"Whatever it is I'm going to love it......because I love you."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

Grasping Alex's wrists Kelly leaned in and kissed her girlfriend deeply. They hadn't said the words before but they had known them to be true for a while now.

"That's good to know, because I love you."

They stayed wrapped in one another for long moments languishing in this moment together.

Alex pressed a sweet kiss to Kelly's cheek before pulling away slightly.

"Now gimme my gift, woman!"

Kelly rolled her eyes at her goofy girlfriend's antics and picked up the gift. She handed it over with a deep breath.

Alex pressed a kiss to Kelly's hand before unwrapping the small package. Inside was a black jewellery box with a medallion on a chain.

Kelly lifted up the necklace, letting her thumb trail against the chain.

"This chain has been holding my dog tags for a long time. The medallion....I'm not a very religious person but.......a lot of soldiers wear these.......to keep watch over them. To keep them safe."

She looked up at Alex a tremulous smile on her lips and tears swimming in her eyes.

Alex clasped the medallion between their hands. Tears welling in her own eyes, she kissed their joined hands and pressed them against her heart, leaning in she rested their foreheads together.

"Put it on me, please?" 

Removing the necklace Kelly leaned up placed it on Alex, then she slid into her lap. Her dark fingers stroking the pale skin where the medal lay. Kelly knew that her fear may never leave but what they felt for each other was far stronger than it.

Alex pressed a kiss to Kelly's temple.

"Merry Christmas, Kel."

"Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
